the_hybrid_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
J.D. and Samantha's Wedding/Plot
Plot from J.D. and Samantha's Wedding. At the Riverside Youth and Juice Bar, Heather Merrill was cleaning off the counter of the station she works at. She had been working at the Juice Bar for about a month. Heather and her younger sister, Hayley had recently moved to Riverside after living with their parents on the planet Aquitar for a year. Heather was working to avoid boredom, while Hayley was enrolled as a junior at Riverside High, the same school their father attended during his days as a Power Ranger. As Heather was still cleaning the counter, Hayley entered the bar for two things, a strawberry blitz smoothie and a chat with her sister. "Hey, sis!" Hayley said, cheerfully. Heather was still wiping the counter clean as Hayley sat down at one of the stools. "Hey, Hayls. I'm used to being a waitress, but this wasn't what I thought. Hayley smiled. She knew her sister had worked as a waitress, twice in the past, so she wonder why would Heather complain about her job. Hayley had on her blue printed tank top, denim skirt, black leggings, and blue high-tops. Her red hair was half-up and half-down. Heather had on blue long sleeve shirt with an apron that said: Riverside Youth and Juice Bar. Her red hair was short and curly. She had cut her hair not to long ago. Heather finally finished cleaning up the counter and was now able to chat with her sister. "What's up, kiddo," she asked. "This came in the mail." Hayley handed her sister a small envelope from her cousin Samantha Morgan. "It's from Sammy!" When Heather opened the envelope, she sees what it contained, it was a wedding invitation card. It turned out that Samantha was engaged to their old teammate, J.D. Keller. Hayley remembered J.D. and Samantha. A year ago, the two were under mind-control by their enemy, Prince Vrak, along with their other teammates. Vrak had captured Hayley and used her life-force to activate his mind-control device the Megaforce rangers. Heather had to fight hard to save her friends and Hayley. She even quit her last job at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum to save her friends. That was one of Heather's most difficult ordeals she had even been through since finding out about her half-Aquitarian heritage during her ranger days. Hayley wondered when was the wedding. Heather read that the wedding would take place in Seaside on Saturday. They were relieved that the wedding didn't interfere in Hayley's school routine, but convincing their father to attend the wedding wasn't going to be easy. On the planet Aquitar, the sisters reveal that J.D. and Samantha's wedding will take place in Seaside this weekend. Cestra, the girls' mother and Drew's wife, is pleased that the girls were invited to a joyous occasion. Heather explained that J.D. waited a long time to proposed to Samantha. Kelly Hale, the girls' cousin and Drew's niece is going to be the maid of honor and Heather gets to be the bridesmaid. "Todd's going to be there, along with Ben Stevens," Hayley teased her sister, knowing about Heather's past crush on Ben. "How did you know I had a crush on Ben?" Heather asked. Hayley explained, that Heather told her once when they were at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum, back where Heather worked as a waitress at the time. "Girls," Drew Hale attempted to explain his doubts about his daughters attending a wedding in Seaside when they have to contend with villainous monsters in Riverside. "As much as you want to attend the wedding, what happens when Hydro Hog begins to launch an attack in the city during J.D. and Sam's "I Do's"? "Dad, We have our Communication Bracelets and You'll let us know." Drew sighed and he eventually agreed to let them go to the wedding, with a condition that they teleport back to Riverside to battle Hydro Hog's monsters from trashing the city and the teleportation system is only used for emergencies. With that assurance, the sisters returned to Earth to prepare for their trip. Elsewhere, on the Dark Waters of Aquitar.... Hydro Hog hears that the Hybrid Girls would be out of town and he devises his wicked plan yet. "So, the Hybrid pests are going to a wedding. So that's what it takes to get rid of them.